1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fetal electrode product and a connector device for use in monitoring fetal heart rate. The device electrically connects fetal and maternal electrodes to a plate support on the body of an expectant mother.
2. Discussion of Related Art
U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 605,843 and 661,253 (to be referred to as "Ser. Nos. '843 and '253") are incorporated by reference. They disclose various plug connector and leg plate embodiments in which a male type plug connector is inserted into a female type socket connector within an opening in the leg plate for establishing electrical connection therebetween. The male type plug connector has contacts which face outwardly and the female type socket connector has contacts which face inwardly for engaging the outwardly facing contacts of the male type plug connector.
Some countries have A.C. wall outlets whose openings are of a size such that the male type plug connector may be inserted into them by mistake. This raises a safety issue because the male type plug connector is normally in electrical connection with fetal and maternal electrodes, which are within the mother. The male type plug connector has contacts which face outwardly so that wall outlet sockets could electrically connect with them if the connector is inserted.
The possibility of making electrical connection between an A.C. wall outlet and the mother constitutes a safety hazard which should be avoided. It would therefore be desirable to change the male type plug connector into some other type which is incapable of making such electrical connection when inserted into the wall outlet by mistake.